


Underneath the Stairwell

by TheTofuEatingCat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Could this fall under Goretober???, F/M, From the Author that brought you: Karma's A Bitch Literally, Goretober 2018, Graphic Description of Corpses, HAH YOU THOUGHT YOU'VE SEEN THE LAST OF ME IN THIS FANDOM, Happy Ending tho, Hurt/Comfort, NOW WITH EXTRA VIOLENCE, blender is a description for how my period fucks me over, snuff film, snuff filming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTofuEatingCat/pseuds/TheTofuEatingCat
Summary: Yikes, just read it.





	Underneath the Stairwell

“Close the door on your way out.” The words were spoken harshly to the android. But, being what he was, he didn’t say much and did was asked of him. Connor stepped out to rejoin Hank, who was bent over his desk sifting through a stack of files and angrily sipping on what Connor identified to be coffee.

Connor froze, his LED whirring a bright yellow as he was informed of a gruesome murder scene. 

“Lieutenant?” He questioned, grabbing the attention of said man who looked up with an annoyed scowl on his face. 

“What-” His phone pinged, prompting him to stop mid inquiry. He groaned at the notification. No doubt the same that Connor had received not seconds earlier.

“Fuckin’ hell.” Hank muttered as he stood up, reading over the reports. The detective brushed past the android, making a beeline to the car garage with Connor following in his footsteps.

“The incident appears to be no more than a day old, maybe a few hours.” Connor informed his partner as he slipped into the car. 

“Fan-fuckin’-tastic.” He grumbled as he turned the key, the car starting up and blasting horrid death metal as they pulled out of the lot with lights and sirens blaring. 

The duo arrived at the scene. Two other police cars were parked and flashing their lights. From what the android could see, there were two officers milling around setting up police barriers that read: CRIME SCENE DO NOT CROSS. Hank parked the car grumbling as he got out with the android.

“What’s the deal?” Hank spoke gruffly to an officer who had just finished setting up the police perimeter. 

“We got multiple bodies in there. It’s a massacre.” 

“God fuckin…” The older man swore under his breath as he entered the decrepit house. The scene was one the lieutenant had seen only once before. 

“Snuff.” He snarled as Connor took up residence beside him. The android’s brows scrunched up with a worried expression as he examined the gruesome scene.

Lights lit up the floor, and an abandoned camera sat on a tripod, no doubt once in use a few hours beforehand. Four mangled bodies lay on the floor, some missing legs or arms. One had major burns on the side of her- or at least Connor thought it was a her- face. 

“Jesus Christ.” Was all Hank could sputter out as he stepped over a discarded appendage. Connor strode forward as well, getting a better look at the blood-soaked floor. 

“Oh my fucking god.” Hank stopped dead in his tracks over one body before turning out of the house cursing under his breath.

“I’m gonna fuckin’ puke.” Connor turned his attention to what had caused such a reaction from the lieutenant. Somewhere in the depths of his software, Connor was compelled to do exactly the same. 

The man before him was mutilated only in the stomach area, a cross section cut like that much of a gutted deer. The flaps of skin and coelom were pinned off to the side to reveal the mess of internal organs below the diaphragm, which consisted of intestines, stomach, major arteries, and veins. It was mostly the intestines that were horribly mutilated, they were ripped and torn, snapped from tension. The offending tool obviously laid next to the corpse covered in gore and viscera: a mixing blender.

Someone had taken a  _ blender _ to this person’s guts. 

Connor continued his investigation, the murderers' intentions were clear: make money off live snuff filming. But that didn’t solve who was murdered, and how they were killed. And most importantly, why had the filmers left all of their equipment behind? 

The android investigated each person, searching for a clue that may be hidden. So far, none of the those he found killed had no criminal record, nor any bad connections that Connor could place a kidnapping to. 

_ These people were randomly selected, probably snatched off of the street. Maybe a hacked taxi? _

Connor bent down to examine a hand saw that had been used to saw off a woman’s hand and arm up to the elbow bit by bit. The pool of blood was no doubt a cocktail of all of these unfortunate souls’ essence, but, that wouldn’t stop Connor from being able to sample and tell the blood types apart. 

The android dipped his forefingers into the pool right below the hot-seat, where he assumed the torture took place. He picked up traces of five different blood types, which made Connor pause. There were only four bodies. So either one of the torturers got injured and spilled his or her own blood. Or, more likely, there was a fifth victim. But where was this fifth victim?

Connor scanned all of the weaponry, no fingerprints, so either androids, or humans who knew how to cover their tracks very well. Reddened footprints were a mess throughout the abandoned house, and what looked to be surgery shoe scrubs were discarded by the back door. At least they knew which way the offenders went. 

Connor’s cold eyes swept back towards the pile of bodies discarded by the stairs. He flicked on a flashlight he had in his back pocket. In the new wash of light, he could now see a clear disturbance in the puddle of accumulated blood leading to a small nook under the stairs. Connor’s brow furrowed as he rested a hand on a holstered gun and slunk forward to investigate. 

He froze at the sight before him. A woman sat slouched in a puddle of her own blood. He scanned her.

Name: [F/N] [L/N], Age: 23, Occupation: Intern at Cyberlife, Criminal Record: None, Status: Alive, 49 bpm, Blood Pressure at 65 over 35, semi-conscious.

The moment his light illuminated your body, your heartbeat raised alongside your blood pressure as fear enveloped your body. 

“Hank! Call an ambulance!” Connor shouted over his shoulder to the lieutenant. 

“What? Why the hell do we need an-” Hank re-entered into the house to see Connor with you. 

“Oh fuck.” Hank exited, automatically flicking out his phone to call the hospital. Connor turned back to you, and your eyes were wide with horror.

“P-please. Please. Don’t kill me.” You barely choked out, the words barely a whisper on your lips. 

“My name is Connor, I am not going to hurt you, I am with the Police.” Connor spoke reassuringly, but, it seemed as if the words fell on deaf ears as you continued to mumble and cry. He needed to get you out of the corner. 

“I don’t wanna die, I don’t wanna die.” Connor slunk forward, pocketing his flashlight as he did so. 

“I am not going to hurt you. I am only moving you.” The android confirmed to you, but the moment his hand came into contact with your leg you lashed out, screaming.

“Don’t hurt me! Please!  _ Please! _ ” The last please came out agonized, scared, and desperate. 

“I am not going to hurt you. I just need to move you. You will be alright, I promise you’ll be okay.” Connor comforted you, and briefly, a message flashed in his mind. 

[Software Instability]

The android ignored the warning, proceeding to pick you off the ground causing you to have another fit, only to be soothed and drowned out by Connor’s reassuring words. 

“You will be alright. I will protect you. Nothing will happen.” The calming words, Connor noticed, seemed to be helping greatly with your stress levels. You clutched to his now blood-soaked suit, breathing heavy and ragged. 

Connor lifted you up and moved to sit down on the stairs, halfway cradling you in his lap. Now that you were out of the dark corner, he could see you clearly. Dried tear streaks painted salty paths down your cheeks, mixing with dried blood that also spotted your face. Your (h/c) hair was disheveled, with some dregs of blood soaking some of the strands. 

With a free hand, the android brushed away some of the dried blood in your soft hair. You responded with a shuddering breath and an involuntary nuzzle into his chest. Your stress continued to fall the more that Connor made the small and sweet actions, a thumb rubbing at the skin on your shoulder made your white-knuckled grip on the lapel of his jacket disappear. 

]SOFTWARE INSTABILITY]

In the doorway, Hank watched the scene with furrowed brows. 

“The fuck is he doin’?” He muttered to himself, his eyes caught on the LED on the side of his head. It was flickering yellow and maybe a flash of red? But what really grabbed the attention of the Detective, wasn’t the color of Connor’s LED, but the look in his eyes as he gazed down at you. 

“Jesus…” Was all Hank said before he turned to the sound of an ambulance hurtling down the street. Connor also heard the sirens wailing, and whispered down to you.

“The ambulance is here, you’re going to be alright.”

“Okay…” You whispered out, your eyes flickering open for a moment before fluttering shut once more. 

Connor registered the color of your eyes as he lifted you up, you snuggling closer to his chest and resuming your tight grip on his jacket to prevent yourself from falling. You could hear his heartbeat: the soft thudding a reassuring feeling. As he walked out of the house and into the noise of outside, the android could feel panic rising in you once more. 

_ [SOFTWARE INSTABILITY] _

“I’m here. You’ll be alright. Nothing will hurt you with me here.” The words came so soft as they were whispered into your ear; you could feel his nose lightly brush against your temple and the puff of his breath, both reassuring presences of gentle protection. 

“Quickly bring her here.” One of the EMT’s ushered Connor and you into the Ambulance, when inside, the doors slammed shut before the vehicle shot off. 

“We need to administer an IV.” 

“Get her up on the stretcher!” Another personnel barked while Connor complied. As he did, you resisted weakly. 

“No- No! Please! Don’t go. Don’t go. Don’t go…” You pleaded with a torn voice, and his LED spun a solid red.

“I am not leaving you, I am right here. I won’t let you go.” He trailed his hands down and across your body to maintain contact before he took your hand in his. 

“The EMT needs to give you an IV. It will make you feel better. I will be right here with you.” Connor spoke while the medical personnel did as said, with little resistance from you. 

Your eyes managed to flutter open for a few moments as you took in Connor’s figure, clarity shone in your eyes for those brief moments. 

“Thank you, Connor.” With those words, your eyes slipped shut, and sleep overtook your conscious. The android watched your facial expressions soften as you slept.

Everything would be alright. Everything  _ had _ to be alright.

 

You awoke to a bright overhead light and the overwhelming smell of disinfectant. But, most of all, a hand in yours. You shifted your head slightly to the side to see a vaguely familiar face. 

Time seemed to stop when you remembered everything.  _ Everything that had happened. _

The beeping of your heart monitor caused his eyes to flutter open, and your breath picked up in terrified puffs. 

“You’re alright. You’re alright.” His voice was soothing and his hand warm as it squeezed at yours reassuringly. 

“You’re safe now.” He brushed his thumb over your knuckles. You gazed up at him, eyes transfixed on his soft doe orbs. A weak yet bright smile fell across your face, the meaning behind it was clear. You were glad to see him. 

Connor felt his thirum pump trip up in his chest at the gaze you gave him. Nobody had  _ ever _ looked at him like that. Not Hank. Not even Amanda. 

“I’m glad you’re here.” You whispered up to him, and his eyebrows raised slightly and lips parted in surprise. He blinked rapidly, eyes adverting from yours. 

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY]**

“Well, ah, it is good you are awake, my partner and I need to finish conducting the investigation into what happened. Do you remember anything that happened?” You tensed up.

**_[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY]_ **

“You don’t have to tell me  _ now _ , I can wait until you are ready.” You nodded and shifted slightly in your bedding so you could sit up, Connor helped you prop yourself up. He gave you a reassuring smile.

“How long can you stay?” You queried groggily, still exhausted from your ordeal. Connor checked his instructions for when he was to return. He was to return as soon as you awoke.

**_[$0FTWAR3 1N$T@81L1T-_ **

“As long as you need me to be.” He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> The blender thing was how I feel to be on my period. Plus, I've thought about that a lot for some reason?????? Like, that would be fucking awful. Lmao if you're an actual snuff film artist credit me if you use it.


End file.
